Break This Down (Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters ver.)
Break This Down is a song from Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. It is performed by Unified Heroes, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Crystal Rainboom Turtles, Dazzlings, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic and their allies. Story The Unified Heroes and their allies celebrated their victory after they fought the New Blood Tribe. Lyrics Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle It's time to bring it together Time for a brand new start We gonna put it in mo-o-otion Break down what keeps us apart No more, no division, we down New team, got the vision, unite So we stand, now we living marching Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle In the light, one two, one two like I see you (You see me) Imperfect (Perfectly) Face to face we can see clearly our similarities Like day and night, wrong or right We come together for a good time 1: Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Crystal Rainboom Turtles, Captain Planet, Zion "Pikachu18", Fire Dust, EvanUno, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Mordecai, Rigby, Dazzlings, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Sonic We're gonna break this down We're gonna rock the town Everyone all around Let's be whoever like this Stronger together like this 2: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Sonic, Rarity, Michelangelo, Captain Planet Believing in second chances And we're all starting today Marching on in a new land Our world's a better, a better place Welcome, the addition new love Unity, new beginning for us Harmony, that's the mission, marching Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Zion "Pikachu18", EvanUno, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Captain Planet, Crystal Rainboom Turtles, Team Mordecai and Rigby and Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic In the light, one two, one two like I see you (You see me) Imperfect (Perfectly) Face to face we can see clearly our similarities Like day and night, wrong or right We come together for a good time 2: All We're gonna break this down We're gonna rock the town Everyone all around Just be whoever like this Stronger together like this We reunited like this All Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down (Down!) Instrumental 2: All We're gonna break this down (Break this down) We're gonna rock the town (Oh, we're gonna rock this town) Everyone all around (Oh, around) Just be whoever like this (Come on!) Stronger together like this (Ooh) We be united like this 2: All We're gonna break this down (Come on! We're gonna break this down) We're gonna rock the town (Come on, everybody of the world gonna like this) Everyone all around (Oh, around) Just be whoever like this Stronger together like this (Stronger together like this) We reunited like this (Hey!) All Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down Trivia Category:Songs Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Crossovers